


Since New York

by bravebrigand, Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beard Burn, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sam Wilson Birthday Bang, Sam-Centric, Samwich, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Wilson, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravebrigand/pseuds/bravebrigand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: Sam's too busy remembering how good Bucky is with his mouth and wanting it again, wanting to feel his slick tongue and the scratch of Bucky's beard against his thighs, that all he can do is lick his lips and try to control the heat of his stare. Bucky blinks at him and flicks his eyes over to Steve again too. They haven't even gotten inside the house yet, but Sam doesn't miss the way that Steve's eyeing Bucky like he wants to devour him.Oh.Sam's feelings are apparently not his alone. He wants them both so badly it almost hurts.





	Since New York

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! It's here! This is our fic for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang. Better late than never!  
> As one of the mods of the bang, I just wanted to thank all the participants and supporters for this event. It was a life-changing experience. We laughed. We cried. We met some amazing friends. We lost many, many hours of sleep. We read some amazing fics and saw some gorgeous art. We worked for more than half a year to create this event and I'm beyond thrilled that we had so much success. Thank you to the other mods for keeping me sane and becoming some of my best friends. Thank you all for loving Sam as much as I and the other mods do. 
> 
> Thank you SO SO much to [bravebrigand](bravenazar.tumblr.com) who is such a cool person as well as a remarkable artist. It's been such a pleasure to work with you and have you officiate my wedding and somehow become my mom?? It's been a hell of a few months lol. 
> 
> **Warning: This fic contains graphic sexual descriptions of Penis-in-vagina sex and oral sex with a trans male character. If this may trigger you, please, do not read on. If you need any specific information, feel free to leave me a comment! I am a trans mlm author, so note that this is written with care and from a place of experience and personal preference. The art posted within this fic also has explicitly-drawn genitals (and was created with a lot of care and love).**
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this fic contains a whole lotta beards. Enjoy.

The day Bucky's supposed to come home, finally, Steve's pacing. It's his new thing, since Sam realized pretty quickly that without someone to punch, Steve had no idea what to do with himself. He runs his fingers through his new beard and paces and paces. It came in a little darker than the rest of his hair. Sam likes it, _really_ likes it. He's gotten to keep his normal goatee (mostly because he can't grow a full beard but that's irrelevant) but Steve's dyed his hair to match his brownish-red beard. Sam likes that too. 

He watches Steve pace more. When Steve runs his fingers through his hair the blond roots peek out, just a little reminder of the golden life they chose to leave behind. 

When Bucky shows up--neither of them saw him walking up or getting dropped off, he just appears into Sam's life without any warning again--the first thing they both notice is that he's gotten a new metal arm. The second thing they notice is that his hair is gone. Not all the way, it's just cut closer to his head, fluffy and wavy in a way that Sam didn't expect. The third thing that they notice is that instead of his usual scruff, Bucky's grown a full beard. 

_Oh,_ Sam thinks because he likes that just as much as he likes Steve's beard, maybe. 

“Hey,” Bucky says out loud when he sees Steve’s dyed hair. “You- uh--” He blinks between Steve and Sam. He catches Sam's eye, holding it for a beat too long, and Sam shifts on his feet a little. “I like your beard,” Bucky tells Steve, grinning at him a little sheepishly, bashful. 

“I like yours too,” Steve says and Sam watches the line of his throat that's visible under the hair move as he swallows. 

Bucky looks to Sam again, “Hey.” 

Sam can't really bring himself to say much. He and Bucky entered this weird state of being shortly before Bucky went under. Not _friends_ and not _lovers_ and not _enemies_ just something undefined and misshapen. Something too complicated for them to figure out. Lips against lips and teeth on Sam's neck and guilt washing over them in waves because they were acting like two teenagers sneaking around to deal with the fact that their whole lives just went to fucking shit. 

“Hey,” Sam manages in return. It's weaker than he expected and he shifts on his feet again.

Bucky's beard has spots of gray in it that he and Steve don't have. It should probably make him a little sad (make his heart ache in the same way it does for Steve whenever Sam gets reminded of how his entire life was lost with the ice), or maybe even curious as to why, but instead he's remembering the way Bucky's fingers feel inside of him. He's too busy remembering how good Bucky is with his mouth and wanting it again, wanting to feel his slick tongue and the scratch of Bucky's beard against his thighs, that all he can do is lick his lips and try to control the heat of his stare. Bucky blinks at him and flicks his eyes over to Steve again too. They haven't even gotten inside the house yet, but Sam doesn't miss the way that Steve's eyeing Bucky like he wants to devour him. _Oh._ Sam's feelings are apparently not his alone. He wants them both so badly it almost hurts.

Xxx

 

“Shh,” Sam hisses. “Bucky's right in the next room.” He leans down and gives the head of Steve's cock little kitten licks. Steve's toes curl as he writhes, moaning too loud again. “Shh!” 

Steve thrashes his head back and forth. “No.”

It suddenly dawns on Sam, what Steve wants to do. “You want him to hear you. Oh my god, you _slut_.” 

“It's not--” Steve stops, breaking off into a grunt. He cups the back of Sam's neck and pushes down just enough so that Sam's lips wrap around over the head of his cock. “Mmm, it's not that- it's- it’s-” Steve growls in the back of his throat as Sam takes him a little deeper. “I saw you two, you know.”

Sam freezes for the briefest of moments but doesn't take his mouth off of Steve's cock. He makes a questioning upwards hum around it. 

“It’s not--f.” Steve stutters, pulling gently at the back of Sam's neck to get him to move. Sam goes and is instantly pulled into Steve's lap like he's a rag doll. Steve grips him firmly at his hips and Sam gasps a little when their cocks brush together. “I know you fucked him. I saw you.”

“I…” Sam attempts. He wants to explain but Steve's nibbling on his neck and he can't even think of the words. What would he say? “We were both hurting”? “I hated how much I loved him by the time I met him because of all that you told me”? “You love him so much that I just love him too”? “I'm sorry” might be a good way to start, but it'd be a lie. 

“Let me make you feel good,” Steve murmurs in his ear. “Let him hear me making you feel good.” 

Sam gets it then: Steve's not mad, he's jealous-- not jealous in the way that creates a space between them but in a way that makes him want Bucky to know that he had Sam first. It makes him want to let Bucky know that he still has all of Sam. 

“Okay,” Sam says and Steve kisses him, possessive, grips his jaw. Steve clutches at his hips greedily and pushes them together. Sam closes his eyes and hears himself moan out loud. 

Steve's beard scratches at Sam's neck and Sam tips his head backwards and lets himself be taken exactly how he wants. 

Xxx 

Bucky's been a part of Sam and Steve's relationship longer than Sam's actually known the guy. He came packed into Steve's memories, in every part of his soul. Sam fell in love with Bucky without even seeing him in whatever right mind he had. Sam fell in love with Bucky through stories and thoughts and feelings, through sketches and old pictures. Sam fell in love with Bucky through Steve and he might feel guilty, if he actually believed for a moment that Steve wasn't praying for that to happen. 

He smacks the wall to Bucky's room with his hand as Steve pushes inside him. He pounds it with his fist as Steve leans down and bites his neck, already rubbed raw. He chants, “Come on, come on,” and hopes that Bucky knows he's talking to him. 

Xxx

“You two make it kind of hard to sleep.” 

Sam’s lying on Steve's sweaty, naked chest when Bucky finds his way into their room. He doesn't knock. Maybe he knows that he belongs in there with them. 

“Didn't enjoy the show, Buck?” Steve asks him. Bucky leans on the door frame and crosses his arms. His sweats are so low that the v-shape of his hip bones is showing; he's obviously not wearing any underwear and Sam makes a point to stare. He's shirtless, his metal arm gleaming in the dim light coming through the bedroom window. 

“Oh, was that for me?” Bucky bites at the corner of his mouth. 

“Don't see anybody else here,” Sam tells him.

Bucky huffs, “do you even have anything left for me?” And fuck, that's a loaded question. 

When Natasha gave Steve their fake identities a few months back, she gave them the same last name and a set of silver wedding bands. Sam wants to pretend like it was funny at first, but it never was. Sam and Steve had been a united force for longer than they knew. There just wasn't a defined word for it until then. Sam rolls the wedding ring on his left hand around with his thumb and lets Steve answer.

“Always,” Steve tells him. “Always got plenty left for you, both of us.” 

Bucky’s eyes flit down Sam's left hand. He freezes his fingers in place, feeling like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Maybe he did, wanting them both like this. 

“That's good to know,” Bucky answers. He doesn't sound like he's sure and Sam has to swallow hard. Bucky refuses to look at Steve, keeps his eyes trained on Sam instead. “What do you want, Sam?” 

“That's not--” Sam starts, because it's not just about what he wants. “It's about us, all--”

“No it's not,” Steve says firmly. “It's about you.” When Sam looks at him, his eyes are soft, like he can't understand how Sam doesn't know this already. “You're the reason we’re alive, Sam.” 

Bucky takes a step closer to them both. “Without you, Steve and I would be…” he trails off and Sam starts to try and fill in the blanks. He's not sure if they'd really be dead, but would they be here? Would they be on opposite ends of the world? Would Bucky have gotten killed in Romania? Sam's mouth dries out. “We'd be nothing. We’d be nothing without you.”

“So tell us, Sam. What do you want?”

Even with the reasoning still swimming in Sam's head, the answer is clear. “Both of you.”

“Then that's what we want too,” Bucky tells him. He’s on the bed next to Sam in an instant. “Let us show you. Let us have you.” 

Sam looks between Steve and Bucky, both of their eyes are honest and dark with want. “Okay,” he says. “Have me.” 

Bucky parts Sam’s thighs gently. He spots a bruise that Steve left on the right one the night before along with the skin that Steve's beard had rubbed raw and raises his eyebrow. 

Sam gives a breathless chuckle. “What? Don't like that Steve got here first?” It's teasing as much as it's a dig, because Sam can't help that he and Steve are both a little angry at Bucky for going back into cryo when he didn't have to. 

Bucky recognizes it for what it is, his eyebrow falling back into place as he licks his lips, predatory. “I’m just a little worried it'll be too much for you.” He lies down flat on his belly and pulls Sam closer to his mouth with two strong hands hooked around Sam’s thighs. 

Sam reaches out to run his fingers through Bucky’s shaggy hair. He gives it a playful tug before stroking his fingers down Bucky’s cheek, the full beard that he's let grow in all the way. Bucky leans into Sam’s touch just enough, his eyes big as he peers over Sam's stomach so he can watch how Sam’s face reacts. 

“I can take anything you have to give me,” Sam tells him, swallowing hard around the words and the feel of the coarse hair on Bucky's face tickling his hand. 

“Anything?” It's a loaded question. 

Sam gives just as full of an answer. “Anything.” 

“Give him what he deserves,” Steve tells him. His hand is stroking over Sam's hair gently. He gets Sam's head situated on his thigh, giving himself just enough space to get his cock out. “What do you want, baby? You deserve whatever you want.”

Sam sighs, his eyes fluttering closed. “His fingers.”

“You want my mouth too?” Bucky starts walking his fingertips up Sam's thighs, closer to where the skin there is slick. 

“He does,” Steve answers for him. 

Bucky nods, and then carefully, reverently, gently, he slides a finger into Sam. 

Sam feels himself clenching down around it. He's wet already, maybe even a little wet from Steve still. Bucky curls his finger where Sam wants it and rubs there. The muscles in Sam's thighs twitch as he gasps. 

“You're so wet, Sam,” Bucky murmurs. His chest is heaving a bit, like he's getting off on how Sam feels from the inside. He leans down and kisses Sam softly on the mouth before kissing down Sam's body. One of Steve's hands finds its way down Sam's body, rubbing over one of Sam's nipples as Bucky licks roughly at the other. Sam arches his back and when he shifts, Bucky's fingers move inside him just so. 

“Bucky, more,” Sam moans. That makes Bucky start moving his fingers again, fucking in and out of Sam in a way that he can hear how wet he is. Bucky finally makes his way down to where Sam wants him. He sucks Sam into his mouth and Sam arches his back and cries out. Steve keeps him still with a gentle hand on his chest, gently pinching his nipples and keeping him pinned in turn. 

The way Bucky fucks Sam is just how Sam wants it. It's unforgiving, it's _this is who I am now, take it_ ; it's possessive and scared and everything that the both of them really and truly are at this point in their too-full lives. Bucky licks around where his fingers are moving inside of Sam, keeping him wet. Sam's a mess, his chest heaving as he groans into the pillow. Bucky’s tongue was enough, along with his fingers-- it's too much. Sam comes, squeezing up tightly around Bucky's fingers and gasping wetly. Bucky fucks him through the aftershocks. 

Steve's almost panting, his pupils are completely blown with how turned on he is. “Fuck him.” Bucky says, breathless himself, pulling his fingers out of Sam slowly. “You wanna fuck him?” 

“Fuck,” Steve groans. “Yeah, yes. I wanna fuck him. You gonna--” he swallows hard. The fact that they're talking about Sam like he's not there at all and still somehow the most precious thing in the world is twisting his insides up. “You gotta clean him up after.” 

“I will, of course I will.” Bucky moves himself on top of Sam just enough to kiss his cheek, says, “Anything Sam wants he can have. Anything. Everything.” Bucky kisses his jaw, his lips. “I'm used to cleaning up after you anyway, Rogers.”

“Jesus, Mary--” Steve whispers. Bucky moves away from Sam with one final sweet kiss on the lips to give Steve the access to Sam's body that they all want. Steve picks Sam up like he weighs nothing and places Sam in his lap. Steve's cock is poking out of his boxers. Sam feels how wet he is as his cock bumps up against Sam’s body. 

“Take ‘em off,” Sam mumbles, his lips drawn to Steve’s skin, pressing kisses along his neck. Bucky helps, shimming Steve out of his boxers as Steve holds Sam up. “Come on, come on,” Sam pleads, quiet, as soon as he feels Steve’s bare thighs against his own. “Steve, come on.” 

“Yeah, oh baby, yes” and then he’s sliding inside of Sam. He takes it slow, not because Sam needs him to but because that’s how Steve likes it. He likes to feel the muscles inside of Sam flutter and clench. He likes to hear Sam’s moans get breathy and overwhelmed above him. That’s exactly what happens now, as Steve fills him up so slowly he might die from it. 

“Fuck, you two look so good,” Bucky remarks from where he’s positioned behind them both. Sam feels his hands --both regular and metal-- sliding around his hips to help him move on Steve’s cock. Sam would never admit it, but he’s feeling a little grateful for the help. Between the rawness of his thighs and having come already, he’s feeling a little lazy. “Lay him out,” Bucky says, completely on cue like he’s inside Sam’s brain. “Lay him out between us.” 

“Oh,” Steve groans, his hips stuttering just slightly at the idea. “Okay, yeah.” 

Sam lets himself be positioned between them on the bed, whines-- just a little-- when Steve slips out of him briefly. Then he’s being bracketed on either side by then both, with Steve pressed against his back and Bucky on his front. He gives a pleased hum that turns into a gasp halfway through as Steve presses back inside of him. It takes some maneuvering, but Sam’s happy to just let himself be taken care of, for once. He reaches lazily for Bucky’s dick and is rewarded with a groan when his hand closes around it. Steve gives a particularly rough thrust into him, pulls a groan out of his chest and that must give Bucky an idea, since next thing Sam knows Bucky’s own hand is joining Sam’s around his cock. He brings the tip of it to rub against Sam's, so close to where Steve is inside of him. Bucky groans at the wetness before letting go of his own cock and focusing on Sams, rubbing at it with two fingers and making him clench up around Steve. 

“You’re so good, Sam, so good, baby,” Steve mumbles in his ear. 

Sam feels the pleasure inside of him get sharper at that, lets out a moan. 

“Always so good. What did we ever do to deserve a guy like you, huh?” Bucky whispers, the speed of his fingers on Sam’s dick increasing with his words as Sam shivers and starts to shake. “You gonna come for us, baby?” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138342358@N05/38436519376/in/dateposted-public/)

“Come on, Sam, you can come,” Steve tells him. “Such a good boy.” 

Sam feels Steve’s words from the tips of his toes to his scalp and he starts to come. His dick throbs as he squeezes Steve tightly, rhythmically, moaning their names and crying out wordlessly, “Oh, oh fuck, ah!” 

He’s still pulsing through it when Bucky’s fingers are gone suddenly and back on his own cock: he gives himself two quick pulls before he’s coming all over Sam-- hot streaks of come on his cock and right where Steve is buried inside of him, still fucking him hard and right. That makes Steve’s hips stutter too and Sam feels as Steve fills him up, groaning, “So good, you’re so good,” into Sam’s ear, keeping him shivering and hard. 

They pant for a moment, all together in one sweaty pile, before Steve says, “Bucky, you’ve got quite the mess to clean up.”

Fuck, God, Sam had almost forgotten about Bucky’s promise for a second, but as Steve slides out of him he feels both of their come covering his skin. 

Bucky smiles, excited and a bit dangerous and everything Sam’s come to recognize as _him_. He gives Sam a gentle shove when Steve moves out of the way that has Sam flat on his back. He grips Sam’s thighs-- already burned raw-- and says, “I don’t know if he can take it.”

Sam smiles right back, feels Steve’s hand come to run over his hair. He says, “I can take anything you want to give me.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Give me a follow on [tumblr](unclesteeb.tumblr.com)! Special thanks to my beta & sensitivity reader, [Benjamin](gothlumberjack.tumblr.com) who's always a delight.


End file.
